Werewolf AU
Werewolf AU (also known as Werewolf Hunter AU or Wolf AU) is an AU (Alternate Universe) portraying Rapunzel Corona, Merida DunBroch, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Jack Frost as werewolves. Because it is not canon, ideas for this AU are shown through fanfiction, fanart, and other fan-made works. This is a sub-scenario for Dark AU, Monster AU and Hybrid AU. About the AU In this AU, the Big Four are portrayed as werewolves, werewolf hunters, or are in someway involved with werewolves. They can also be portrayed as wolves, as there are some werewolf related franchises that have them becoming "actual" wolves rather than turning into humanoid-wolf people/beasts. Popular Scenarios *Red Riding Hood *Mortal Instruments *Black Butler: Emerald Witch Arc *The Twilight Saga *Teen Wolf *Wolfblood *Wolf Children Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is most often portrayed as a Werewolf-Hunter, Berk dedicating themselves to killing werewolves in place of dragons, learning that they are simply people too instead of dismissing them as monsters like the rest of his tribe. In other circumstances, he would be portrayed as a brown furred Werewolf, as well as an actual, regular Wolf. Jack Frost Since Jack became a winter spirit under the light of a full moon, he is commonly seen as a white furred Werewolf. Fans also have him as a actual, regular snow Wolf. It is revealed that werewolves exist in the Guardians of Childhood book series, as a horde of theme are led by a vampire, Skreeklavic Shadowbent, who is frenemies with Jack, making him acquainted with them in a way. Merida DunBroch Merida is a Werewolf-Hunter that uses silver arrow headed arrows, as she hunts down the werewolf that had bitten and cursed her father. The necklace that Elinor had given her can be used as a silver charm that protects Merida from other werewolves and from getting bitten. Merida and her family could also be Werebears, due to half of the DunBroch family being turned into bears and fans sometimes portraying Merida and her father as bears, as well for fun. As ABC's ''Once Upon a Time'' had its version of Merida turn into a Mor'du-like bear for a short time. Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Wayne Since Wayne and his family are already werewolves, they can be portrayed as themselves. Along with fans giving them human forms to transform "back" into at daytime and on full-moonless nights. Mor'du Since Mor'du posses both a human and an animal form, he can easily be portrayed as a Werewolf that had lost his humanity years ago. Tip Tucci In the Halloween episode of ''Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh'', Tip is seen wearing a werewolf costume, in which the AU can portray her as a actual Werewolf. Queen Elsa Elsa is seen as a white furred Werewolf, after her had lost control of herself and had almost turned her sister into one when she attacked her, Elsa fled to the icy mountains so she couldn't harm anyone. The wolves (that chased Anna, Kristoff and Sven in ''Frozen'') are sometimes placed as her pack; as some werewolves find soulless in the company of "normal" wolves. As some fans have the pack serving under Elsa in dark crossovers, sometimes as "snow-ice wolf" versions of themselves (that are a bit like Marshmallow in one of the earlier layouts of the film). Know Examples Fanfiction *Wolfsbane by muggleborn.dragon.ryder *HTTYW: the Howling Snow by Hazel Topaz the Dragonrider Mockup Art big_four_and_frozen_x_teen_wolf_by_jackfrostoverland-d81okrb.png 61546cbd9a014d22b0d608d4bccfadab.jpg 8667b305021db65fd8624eab33ac0b6c.jpg 68747470733.jpg merida_snaps_x_over_poster_by_samapeace-d6uwg3f.jpg not_a_pawprint_to_be_seen__a_frozen_fanfic__by_keyblade_assassin-d7ihbm6.jpg margo_gru_the_werewolf_by_shadowninja287-dbqegce.jpg Fanart HiccupToothlessWerewolf.jpg 1bac1f9a93f90a4d5bd19127fbe5294a-d76bl83.png 6a7d6ec456f13b02be4658ca1d012e5f.jpg a_wolf_and_his_lady_by_starmageasuka-d7k6h1u.png d83vf6y.jpg dominance_submission_by_black_angel_kitteh-d7k5ktm.png jack_frost_the_werewolf_by_aleuthesilverwolf-d6i1jz5.jpg something_wicked_this_way_comes__by_black_angel_kitteh-d7ut3iq.png tumblr_njtb21gIxv1un03bso1_1280.png tumblr_njxrvsdBQM1un03bso1_1280.png tumblr_oi5lb3P92n1simaxzo1_500.jpg untitled_drawing_by_bigpineapplelover-d6s2hba.png werewolf_hiccup_by_monoflax-damrnep.jpg werewolf_jack_frost_____by_jackfrost_lcda-d5qms2p.jpg Tumblr ncxgb2X5xB1s0ds07o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ov0747UhA51r1bz0wo3 1280.jpg Big hero 6 wolves 2 by hannahrivaille-d8g4p9l.jpg Bunnymund wolf by werepuppy-d7fn5d0.png how_bad_can_this_possibly_be_____by_okamiartist-d54ab95.jpg HT-DM2; Pup Antonio Doodles by AzurethePanda.png Tumblr n7qewmPcGO1txszrjo1 500.jpg Tumblr oyp75nFXnr1qbjpavo1 1280.jpg Feral nerd by demongirl99-d7gct0g.jpg More slug nerd by demongirl99-d7ffm3z.jpg Wybie and coraline by fuegoloveslily.jpg Seriously, norm by jnluvadarkspyro11-d5obuk8.png a_sister's_howled_support_by_summershe_wolf-dc3sint.jpg shimmering_wolf_bones_by_summershe_wolf-dc15zkr.jpg big_hero_pack_by_summershe_wolf-d9bp8qv.jpg gaming_pack_by_summershe_wolf-d9bnvco.jpg glitch_pup_by_summershe_wolf-db4nr30.jpg good_job,_brother_by_summershe_wolf-dab3qsl.jpg wolf_callaghan_by_summershe_wolf-d933lvr.jpg wolf_freeze_by_summershe_wolf-da44god.jpg wolf_revelation_by_summershe_wolf-da4ijbw.jpg pup_mud_splash_by_summershe_wolf-dcl8e28.jpg Wolf Children With Tadashi And Hiro By SlugParade.png Elsanna week day 1; animals - werewolf family by taniahylian-da9m9f4.jpg Werewolf moon varian by wolf starlight-dc8ac32.png D8czwm6.jpg Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Werewolf Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction